


Unstoppable

by Quietry



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, a singular (1) hand kiss, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietry/pseuds/Quietry
Summary: There’s only one being that can stop the God of Swiftness in his tracks.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	Unstoppable

The God of Swiftness and Travel was unstoppable. There was no known being that could keep up with him in the entire world, not even in Olympus. Hermes was a fleeting creature; as soon as one perceived that he was in front of you, he was gone, with the only indication that he was ever there were the wind and the soft falling of feathers. 

Just as his body is fast, so is his mind and mouth. His mind ran at a mile a minute and his mouth even faster. This annoyed most of his Olympian relatives to no end, who couldn’t keep up with his incessant ramblings that ranged from the gossip he heard from mortals to the boulder he tripped on that morning. Dionysus and Apollo were really the only ones who would lend him an ear, with the former only half-listening in his ever-present drunken state and the latter always excited to hear of Hermes’ tales. The other Olympians weren’t as enthusiastic. Ares had a short fuse and always a blade at the ready which he used to threaten Hermes when he got on his nerves. Lady Hera didn’t even give him the time of day due to him being another of Zeus’ “bastards” and Hermes had to watch what he said around his father lest he wanted to take a trip to the Underworld. 

Although, maybe now a trip to the Underworld wouldn’t be too bad since he’ll get to see Charon there. Charon, the mysterious boatman that guided souls into the afterlife along the River Styx. Though Hermes knew of the boatman, he never actually met Charon in the flesh until Zeus sent him to assist with the guidance of souls down to the river some time ago. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t initially intimidated by the boatman. While Hermes didn’t consider himself large, he wasn’t small either and could tower over most humans. However, Charon was in another league entirely. The boatman was considerably taller than all of the Olympian gods, his intimidating stature befitting his role of greeting souls at the gates of the Underworld. The gold adorning his fingers and clothes contrasted sharply against his washed-out skin and dark robes. 

Charon was older than the gods, older than the titans and he would still stand here at the River Styx long after Olympus fell. When they first met, Hermes was quieter than usual, not wanting to anger the imposing man, but it wasn’t too long after their partnership was established that Hermes began to chatter away to the boatman. Hermes would tell Charon about the latest tryst his father had and how it had angered Lady Hera, gossip from mortals, the latest inventions that humans were coming up with, anything that entered his mind he would speak about it to Charon. Charon listened to it all, he never interrupted the young god nor did he indicate annoyance with his stories.

In the beginning, it was difficult to understand what Charon was thinking or feeling. However, Hermes made it a personal mission to decipher the puzzle that was Charon. To figure out the meaning behind each groan and sigh, the emotion that elicited each cloud of purple wisps from his mouth, he watched the boatman closely. Now he can confidently call himself a Charon expert. From the way Charon held his oar, to the thickness of the purple smoke that came out whenever he groaned, Hermes knew exactly what his partner was feeling and saying. 

Just as he grew more comfortable around Charon, the boatman also opened up. Whereas in the beginning, Charon would just let Hermes chat away without listening, now he listened intently and even told stories of his own. Stories that only Hermes had the privilege to hear. Tales from old souls that rode on the ferry, tales from before the titans walked the Earth, even stories about the young Zagreus’s latest escape attempt. These stories fascinated Hermes and he treasured the little time he had when he could listen to Charon. He savored each word and committed the stories to memory.

The God of Swiftness was always on the run, always somewhere to be. There were letters that needed to be delivered and souls that had to be ushered. The only times of respite that he had, were times like these, where he was lounging on Charon’s boat and listening to another of his partner’s stories. Charon’s groans were soothing to his ears and the purple smoke spilling from that mouth enveloping them both. When Charon finished his story he pulled out something from his robe and presented it to Hermes with a soft groan, softer than he ever heard the boatman. 

“Hrrrnnggh…”

Whatever it was, its shine couldn’t be dulled even in the darkness of the Underworld. Upon closer inspection, Hermes saw that it was a necklace. A beautiful gold necklace with a fiery red and yellow teardrop stone laid in Charon’s outstretched palm. 

“Oh! Where’d you get such a pretty little thing, want me to deliver it for you?” Hermes gasped. 

“Wait, does ol’ Charon have suitor? You have a suitor and you didn’t tell your best bud, Hermes, here? Have to say I’m quite hurt!” And he was. For some reason he couldn’t quite explain, it sat ugly within Hermes’ soul that Charon fancied someone. 

“Haaanggg…” along with a lazy trail of purple smoke came Charon’s reply.

“It’s for me?” For the first time since he was born, Hermes was at a loss for words. A god that Ares claimed, “wouldn’t shut up even if you poured cement down his throat” was silenced for the first time. Hermes’ mind halted to a stop. Presents between the two gods weren’t uncommon, but it was a one-way street. Once settled into their comfortable routine, Hermes had given Charon a multitude of presents. Expensive silks, the most precious of gems, and chests full of gold he gave to the boatman since he knew of his love coin and other luxuries. He has never received anything in return, and he never expected to. The God of Swiftness never even received presents from his relatives back on Olympus, the only presents that he came upon came in the form of offerings from mortals. Hermes wasn’t sure what this gesture meant from Charon, a man who would protect his wares from thievery with his life. His heart was pounding in his chest at speeds he was sure would kill him if he was a mortal, but he took the necklace anyway from Charon’s hand.

“Thank you so much for the present old friend, it really is beautiful!” Hermes exclaimed much louder than he needed to as he clutched the necklace to his chest and his face turned shades of pink.

“I’ll treasure this forever, I swear.”

With a tilt of his hat, Charon sighed and looked away from the young god, flustered. It was the first time Hermes had seen Charon act in such a way and it strangely filled him with pride to know that no other being had seen him like that. It was strangely cute to see this supreme being look bashful. It was for his eyes only and he continued to gaze upon the boatman who seemed intent on not making eye contact with Hermes out of embarrassment. 

The small moment of peace was interrupted as Hermes got a message to return to Olympus immediately from his father. Annoyed that his time with his dear Charon got interrupted Hermes stood up from the boat. 

“Well gotta run friend, the old man calls. And when he calls, you don’t want to be caught slacking, or else I’ll never hear the end of it!” Hermes didn’t even get the last syllable out of his mouth before his wings started to take off to Olympus, but, something stopped him. Charon’s hand was on Hermes’ forearm, preventing him from leaving. Though he was someone who worked so closely with death, Charon’s touch was gentle and warm on his skin. After spending so much time together, Hermes knew what that touch meant despite it being the first time. It was an unspoken question, a request if Hermes will return soon.

No words were needed between the two and so the young god clasped the boatman’s hand on his arm softly, but with conviction, to convey his answer. He brought Charon’s hand to his lips for a soft kiss. Of course he will return. No one will be able to stop him from returning to his precious partner's side, not even Zeus.

The God of Swiftness stops for no one and everyone knows how foolish it is to try to stop him, but there is only one particular boatman who he will stop his wings for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! This is my first ever fic so please let me know of any suggestions and/or comments to improve my writing :)


End file.
